Luna(,) llena (este vacío, por favor)
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Ocurre que entonces, debes darte cuenta de que ha sido demasiado, que no puedes más que llorar sobre la leche derramada. Pero aun así, con la poca dignidad que te queda, te consuelas pensando que la luna siempre viva brillará para ti. [Druna] [Drabble]


_¡Feliz día de los enamorados! ¿Qué mejor que festejarlo con un Angst del bueno? Bueno no xD_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter** no me pertenece._

* * *

Luna(,) llena (este vacío, por favor)

* * *

¿Qué te hizo venir aquí ahora? ¿Fue tu padre quién te motivó a llevarles comida con su desdeñoso "todos hacen algo, salvo tú"? Aguarda un momento, tú no llevas ningún plato encima. ¿Quizás es el morbo que producen los gritos de los reos al ser torturados por tía Bella? No, no, ella no está ahora.

Un sentimiento fugaz, efímero como la vida misma, surge y muere en el mismo instante, sin embargo, logras identificarlo como angustia. ¿Oh? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Como sea, mejor guárdalo por las dudas en el futuro lo necesites.

Vamos, ¿por qué te detienes justo enfrente de la celda? ¿Le tienes miedo, acaso? Anda, vamos, por lo menos finge que su existencia no te incomoda. Pon tu mejor cara y miente, ya lo has hecho antes, no tienes que porqué tener miedo. Abres la puerta con cierta cautela. Estás esperando ver a alguien allí dentro, ¿no es así?

Oh, mira qué curioso, la celda está vacía.

¿Es que ya han finiquitado la vida de sus ocupantes? _¿Tan rápido?_ Ah, ahí está otra vez ese vergonzoso sentimiento de congoja.

Asustado de tus propios sentimientos huyes del lugar, rezando que lo que te pareció creer allí adentro fuese solo una fechoría de tu contrariada mente y no una verdad.

Horrible, ¿no? En tiempos de guerra depender de alguien es lo peor que puedes hacer.

Siempre te da la impresión de que el plato se te caerá mientras bajas las escaleras, aunque tus pasos sean lentos y precisos y tu agarre, fuerte. Pero tranquilo, eso es de esperarse que ocurra en alguien que no confía ni en su propia sombra.

Esta vez te tardas menos en abrir la puerta, quizás porque el hecho de «venir a hacer algo» te da la seguridad suficiente como para no tener —tanto— miedo. Al menos ahora sabes que no están muertos, solo estaban en una cita con el Señor Tenebroso.

Pero esto no te tranquiliza en lo más mínimo, quien sabe cómo estará aquella persona que tanto ansías ver —cosa que en tu puta vida admitirías porque simple y llanamente eres cobardde— y que siempre, al pensarla, se te llena el pecho de dolor.

Al principio no ves nada (aunque de por sí no hay mucho que ver), pero tus ojos logran acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Hay un agujero, poco más grande que la palma de tu mano, cerca del techo que sirve para que los reos no mueran antes de tiempo ( _aunque,_ piensas con ironía, _si no han muerto por la comida, tal vez sean inmunes a cualquier maleficio_ ), donde ahora, siendo útil a su función, se cuela el aire frío.

Te estremeces, llevas un rato considerable invadiendo el espacio de tus _invitados_ , pero ninguno ha ido a recibirte. Esto te perturba, ¿sabías que una pequeña acción puede significar un millón de cosas o nada? Que no vinieran a _saludarte_ puede significar que o han decidido ignorarte, o bien no pueden hacerlo.

Esto último te altera y te preocupa, pero no eres nada compasivo y solo te preocupan tus intereses: una persona en específico. Eres un ser egoísta y tu preocupación, selectiva.

Dejas el plato suavemente en el suelo mugroso, cuidando mucho de que tus dedos no lo toquen (qué horror, nunca lo permitas, sabes muy bien que los reos no tienen baño) y echas una mirada alrededor. Tu acción resultar un poco muy inútil, ¡está oscuro! Y sin embargo, antes que el oído o el tacto (y mucho más que el olfato), el sentido que prima es la vista. Pero, _oh, vaya_ , parece que sí has logrado ver algo: allí en la esquina hay algo tirado y que no se mueve.

 _¿Será o no será?_ Y no te quedas con la duda te acercas. Tienes miedo, mucho miedo: que ella esté aquí no significa nada, pues sabes bien el daño que _Don Sombra y sus compinches_ pueden causarle a cualquiera.

Al verla, o al distinguirla, mejor dicho, algo te golpea; incluso abres la boca buscando aire, _¿qué te pasa? Tú nunca has estado tan conmocionado_. Y es que la ves ahí tan tranquila… Hasta _parece_ dormida; así te olvidas de todos tus escrúpulos y en un acto desesperado que supone ser la muestra máxima de tu humanidad que es la compasión y la desesperación, te tiras al suelo, junto a ella, y no te importa en lo absoluto tocar y presionar contra tu cuerpo su carne sucia y mal oliente, pidiéndole (o quizás rogándole), que lo que sea que se esté maquinando en tu turbada mente no sea real.

Sin embargo, más tarde que temprano te das cuenta de que, afuera, a través de ese hoyo está _ella…_ Sobre el firmamento nocturno se alza orgullosa una luna llena, siempre activa y llena de vida.

Y entonces con gran congoja que se transforma en lágrimas, comprendes la razón de porqué la luna hoy se ve tan grande.

Y te habría gustado susurrarle, como tantas veces quisiste pero que jamás te atreviste a hacer, un suave: " _Luna, llena este vacío, por favor_ " _._ Porque ahora es irremediablemente tarde.

Por fin te atreves a mirarla; Luna parece dormida, pero es porque ahora ocupa un lugar especial en el firmamento.

* * *

 _"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntarán. "Y... No sé, vi la luna y me absorbió" Les responderé. Sí, la noche que comencé a escribir esto la luna estaba inusualmente grande, fue hermoso, y decidí escribir algo respectivo._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
